<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Father's Day by nicostolemybones (fatherlords)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24847510">Father's Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatherlords/pseuds/nicostolemybones'>nicostolemybones (fatherlords)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Solangeloweek 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, M/M, Trans Male Character, Trans Will Solace, solangelo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:41:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24847510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatherlords/pseuds/nicostolemybones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico finds Will crying alone</p><p>I do not give permission for my work to appear on any apps nor do I consent to my work being reposted anywhere. If you see my work outside of my tumblr or outside of any blogs/accounts I mention in my fics, please report/contact them or inform me. If you report them, do not report as if it were your own work.<br/>My tumblr is @nicostolemybones</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nico di Angelo/Will Solace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Solangeloweek 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Solangelo Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Father's Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I started my fic writing adventure last Solangeloweek so I've come full circle aaaa</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nico hadn't expected to find Will sitting on his own crying, yet here he was. Will looked so emotionally drained, and Nico had no idea how to help. He settled for sitting besides him, not saying anything. If Will needed the comfort, he knew he could turn around for a hug, or if he needed the space, he could simply tell Nico and Nico would leave.</p><p>Will was holding a pile of what looked like birthday cards, all in their envelopes and all with a return stamp. Nico wanted to ask, but he didn't want to overstep any boundaries. Will opened one, a bright pink card with 'HAPPY 4TH BIRTHDAY' on the front, with a cartoon kid dancing to some music. </p><p>Will opened the card, shaking. It has no verse inside it, just a simple 'hey kiddo! A little birdie told me you're four whole years old today. Woah! You're almost a grown-up! Love, dad!' It was written in pink marker, big bold lettering, a little loopy in places. Will sniffled, opening the newest looking envelope. </p><p>The card this time was a soft gold, a simple '14 today' on the front in cursive. Will opened it, and a letter fell out. Before Nico could read what was written in the card, Will was setting it down and opening the letter, squeezing Nico's hand and passing it to him. "Can you um… can you read this out?"</p><p>Nico nodded, and took a few seconds to prepare himself. "Hey princess," Nico began reading, "I'm sorry I couldn't be here in person again. I wish I could be around more, but I'm busy, and it's safer if I stay away. I hope you understand that. I care about you, and I know I don't do much, I know I haven't been there for you and your mom, but I still care. I know you haven't replied to any of my letters, and that's okay. Maybe you don't want to, or maybe you forget, or maybe you throw my letters straight into the trash. That's okay too. It's okay to be mad at me, because I haven't been there like a good father should. But I want to be, if you'll let me, even if all I can do is respond to your letters. If you decide to write back, at least. I'd like to get to know you, if you're okay with that. Love, your dad." </p><p>The letter hung in the air between them bitterly, a silence descending upon them. "He… he wanted to get to know me," Will said quietly, and Nico nodded. </p><p>"He did," Nico replied quietly, "he loves you."</p><p>"Mama always told me my father didn't want anything to do with me," Will replied in a pained whisper, "that he was a deadbeat dad who didn't care about us, that we were better off without us… and now I… I wake up, to a pile of mail sent by my dad, all of it with a return stamp on it, so- so dad was trying to contact me, and, mom kept it hidden, then sent it all back… I- I grew up not knowing my dad, and… I could've. I could've written to him, and, I don't know! I could've had a dad!"</p><p>"You have a dad now," Nico said quietly, squeezing Will's hand again, "you have a dad now, if you still want to get to know him."</p><p>"I do," Will replied quietly, "this whole time I… thought he was neglectful, and it turns out he… he wanted to be a part of my life, even if he couldn't fully be there for me."</p><p>"It's father's day," Nico said quietly, "maybe… you could write back to him, send it to him at dinner." Will sniffled and nodded, turning around to cling to Nico and cry. Nico held him, silently rocking back and forth until Will's crying calmed down and he pulled back to wipe his eyes. Will nodded, and Nico leaned across to grab Will's letter set, and watched Will as he began to write.</p><p>'Hey dad,<br/>
I'm sorry. I never got your letters, and I'm sorry you thought I must have hated you or didn't want you in my life. I wish you could've been a part of my life sooner, but we can't change that now, so maybe now things can be different, and maybe we can be in each other's lives. I'd like to get to know you.<br/>
Happy Father's Day, dad.<br/>
Love, your son, Will Solace' </p><p>"Hey…" Nico began gently, "I'm proud of you."</p><p>"What if he doesn't know it's me? Maybe, I should put my deadname in the ps or- maybe I should just, sign it with my deadname and, I don't know, come out to him later? But, I don't… want to deadname myself."</p><p>"He'll know," Nico said gently, "he'll recognise your surname. He cared enough to try contact you, I'm sure he'll know who you are, and he'll be proud of you. It'll probably make his day, you know? His baby boy reaching out to him on Father's Day, letting him get to know him." </p><p>Will nodded, wiping his eyes before sealing the letter in an envelope. "Thanks, Neeks." </p><p>"I'm here for you, Will," Nico said gently, and Will smiled softly.</p><p>So maybe Will didn't have anything like a present to give to his dad, but he did have perhaps the most personal gift a father could hope for- the opportunity to be a part of his son's life.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>